


SIEMPRE

by Aslilfore15



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslilfore15/pseuds/Aslilfore15
Summary: Un  concierto en el que apenas pasa nada, y a la vez ocurre todo...





	SIEMPRE

Era el único que quedaba dentro del camerino. Todos mis compañeros estaban ya listos, por lo que habían salido a coger algo de bufete para salir a cantar con la mayor fuerza posible. En cambio yo, tenía los pantalones a medio poner, la camiseta estirada sobre la silla más próxima a mí y los zapatos debajo de esta. 

Me subo los pantalones a la máxima velocidad que puedo, a la vez que mi cabeza piensa en si cuando esté listo, me dará tiempo a acercarme a pillar algún tentempié. No lo puedo evitar, la comida me pierde; y si salgo a cantar cantar sin nada en el estómago, siento que no puedo dar todo lo que tengo. Así que, tal y como estoy me asomo por el marco de la puerta para comprobar si aún queda algo de comida. Cuando consigo ver la mesa, está completamente vacía. Me cago en todo. Con un enfado monumental, vuelvo a dentro, para acabar de prepararme. Pero tan pronto como la camiseta se desliza por mi cuerpo, escucho un sonido.

\- ¡Ay, Raoul que susto me has dado! Pensé que ya no quedaba nadie aquí - Me dice Alfred mientras cierra la puerta

-Ya sabes como soy. Iba a darme prisa para salir a coger algo de comer, pero ya he visto que os lo habéis zampado todo.- le contesto con picardía- Por cierto ¿Que tal Ago?- pregunto, porque el muy tonto, cuando intentaba retocarse el eyeliner, se metió el lápiz en el ojo y se le hinchó.

-Pues justo venía porque me lo ha pedido él.- Tan pronto como acaba de pronunciar la última palabra, noto que me cuesta respirar. Ago lleva dos meses muy mal. El fallecimiento de su madre le ha hundido en lo más profundo, y aunque con los fans y el resto de compañeros ha conseguido crear una coraza más o menos estable y mostrarse rebosante de felicidad, conmigo no. No le culpo, pues en algún momento tiene que sacar toda esa angustia y tristeza. Cada uno tiene sus maneras, y la suya es enfadándose. Si, conmigo. Hoy 15 de junio hace un mes y dieciocho días que decidimos darnos un tiempo. Por el bien de ambos - El ojo ya lo tiene casi perfecto, que con el hielo que le pusimos le bajó la hinchazón rapidísimo. Así que ahora que ya está bien, va a volver a pintarse la raya y me ha pedido que venga a cogerle el lápiz.- Raoul, que tonto eres. Cómo se te ha podido pasar por la mente que a lo mejor todo esto era para decirte que el tiempo muerto se ha acabado?

\- Está ahí - Suelto en un tono de desilusión, mientras señalo donde se encuentra el lápiz del canario.

A continuación, Alfred se despide de mí llevándose consigo el maquillaje que mi novio- Ago, me autocorrijo- le pidió.

Vuelvo a estar sólo, y como sé que fuera ya no queda comida, me sumerjo en mi mente, dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en estas últimas dos semanas. 

Todo se remonta al 29 de mayo. Porque de ahí para atrás, es verdad que ya no nos veíamos con tanta regularidad como siempre, debido a que él necesitaba su espacio. Pero yo continuaba llamándolo todos los días, y aunque echaba de menos que se despidiese de mi diciéndome "te quiero, mi niño",comprendía su situación y la respetaba, tampoco quería presionarle.

Pero el 29, todo se rompe. ¿La culpa? de las circunstancias. 

Era el primer concierto después de mucho tiempo. "Million reasons" tenía clarísimo como hacerla, pero el dúo con el Ago... La canción vocalmente nos la sabíamos de diez, en cambio no sabía que enfoque de interpretación íbamos a darle. Por lo que me acerqué a preguntarle, con miedo a su respuesta.

\- Ago, que vamos a hacer con la interpretación de manos vacías?... Me refiero, a si diremos el lema, o si no te apetece que nos demos el beso, o... - No me deja ni acabar la frase, porque empieza a gritarme de todo. Desde algún que otro insulto hasta cosas como "si es que solo te importa el beso, y que como yo pueda estar, no". 

Entonces exploto yo. Ya no puedo más. Durante este mes y medio me he intentado contener, pero hoy mi paciencia rebosa.

\- Mira Agoney. Sé que es complicado, no he vivido nunca una situación parecida a esta y espero no vivirla. Pero te veo a ti, roto y me hago una idea de la impotencia y tristeza que tienes. Aún así, no puedes cargarlo todo contra mi, que no tengo culpa ninguna.- Me fui sin mirarle la cara, pero pude apreciar como se quedaba clavado en el sitio.

El resultado de esa improvisada discusión, fue el que esperaba. Una actuación pésima, por la que nos llovieron críticas, tanto por redes sociales como de parte de la organización. Todo merecido. Ese día fuimos unos auténticos idiotas.

A partir de todas las broncas recibidas. Al día siguiente nos reunimos para planificar un lema más largo de lo habitual, y enmendar parte de nuestros errores, al menos sobre el escenario. 

Tras el concierto de Tenerife, Agoney no solo está volviendo a ser el mismo de antes poco a poco. Sino que también vuelve a gastarme pequeñas bromas y mantenemos conversaciones un tanto peculiares, porque.. no son de amigos pero tampoco llegan a ser de novios. Esta actitud se refleja en el susodicho dúo. En el cual ahora , en vez de sellarlo con un beso, terminamos con un apretón de manos, que cada vez hacemos con más fuerza. Puede, que esa pequeña reprimenda que le di en el concierto de Gran Canaria, le hiciese replantearse algunas cosas, y aunque todo entre nosotros dos fue mejorando a pasos estratosféricos, ninguno se atrevía a dar el gran paso. Yo, por no presionarle, y él supongo que porque estaba acabándose de habituar. Solo sé que tenía unas ganas brutales de volver a tenerle entre mis brazos, aunque tuviese que esperar cuatro años.

Tengo la costumbre de caminar mientras pienso, por lo que mientras todo esto pasa por mi cabeza me doy varias vueltas al camerino, y cuando alzo la mirada, me encuentro enfrente de SU segundo vestuario. El cual tiene la chaqueta colgada de la silla, sobre esta, la camiseta, y los pantalones están doblados sobre la mesa más próxima. Solamente le faltan los zapatos, que seguramente se olvidó de colocar, cuando se metió el eyeliner en todo el ojo. Me acerco al lugar donde nuestra estilista lo guarda todo. Tardo menos de diez segundos en identificar los zapatos de Ago. En cuanto lo hago, vuelvo a la silla de antes y los apoyo junto a esta con cuidado. Estoy colocándole bien las lengüetas cuando noto como la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

\- Alfred, al final como est..- Empiezo la frase girado sin ver nada, entretenido con lo que estoy haciendo. Pero en cuanto me giro, me quedo de piedra al ver que no es Alfred.

-¡Sorpresa! Un pajarito me ha dicho que estabas aquí, y con lo lento que eres, me he imaginado que te has quedado sin comida, así que...- Su tono demuestra efusividad. Hace mucho tiempo que no le escucho tan alegre. 

Me encanta poder verle así. Aunque por encantarme, no sé que no me encanta de él. Adoro como habla, esa forma tan pausada y su manera de susurrar; Cada seseo, y cada matiz que le da a las palabras, como acaba de hacer con "paharito"; Sus perfectos rizos, que me vuelven loco; las sonrisillas que se le escapan cuando me mira. Todo. Absolutamente todo me gusta de Agoney Hernández. Pero lo que hace en este preciso instante que a mi corazón le de un vuelco, es el hecho de que se haya acordado de mi, y que se encuentre justo delante con un plato lleno de patatas fritas y mini-sándwiches. Hasta aquí mi límite de contención. Le arrebato rápidamente el plato de las manos y lo apoyo por donde puedo. Entonces lo abrazo, lo más fuerte que puedo. Acerco mi boca a su oído y en un susurro, le digo "gracias", y pese a que no lo estoy mirando, sé que en este momento una sonrisa le ilumina la cara. Ahora puedo afirmar con certeza, que el Ago que yo conocí está de vuelta. El que da todo por sus seres queridos.

\- Bueno... Me gustaría hablar contigo. Si te apetece, claro- Su voz va tensándose a cada letra que pronuncia. No tardo nada en asentir y él me hace un gesto para que nos sentemos en uno de los sofás que hay a nuestro alrededor. Antes de comenzar, carraspea suavemente, y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos. Aprovecho para mentalizarme, ya que lo que viene ahora va a ser fuerte. Aunque desconozco en que sentido,si en el bueno o en el malo, estoy seguro de que esto va a cambiar todo. - Creo que te debo unas cuantas disculpas. A decir verdad... unas cuantas no, muchísimas. Por deber, te lo debo todo. Siento mis gritos, mis insultos, mi conducta de crío de tres años. Gilipollas es lo mínimo que merecía por todo eso, y aún así tú, respondiste adecuadamente, diciéndome las cosas con respeto. Todo lo contrario a como yo te traté. Mi comportamiento en este último mes y medio,ha ido en declive, soy consciente. Primero, ignoro completamente todo lo que me dices, por whatsapp y en la vida real; luego, a pesar de preocuparte por mi, más de lo que te preocupas por ti, y sacar tiempo para llamarme cada noche, intento colgar lo antes posible; y por no hablar de que te achaco toda la culpa a mis problemas y...

\- Ago, para.- Le cortó al ver que se está quedando sin respiración a causa de la velocidad a la que habla.

\- Yo, como no, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora. Tú ahí aguantando, sin decir nada. Seguiste preocupándote por mí. No entiendo como no explotaste antes, de verdad. Pero sin duda, la bronca que me diste ese día, que merecidísima la tenía, me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas, y así durante estos días he logrado ir sacándome pesos de encima, solo me queda este y...

\- AGONEY, JODER!!! ¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA?- No puedo evitar gritarle al ver como su respiración se acelera cada vez más y más. Me tranquilizo en cuanto nuestros ojos se miran fijamente y empiezo mi discurso. Ahora es mi turno.- Uno. Si tienes razón, te pasaste con algunas cosas, pero en todo momento era consciente de lo que conllevaba el estar preocupándome y "cuidándote". Alguna patada por tu parte me iba a tocar recibir, sobretodo cuando soy una de las personas con la que más cercanía tienes.  
Dos. Las circunstancias no nos han ayudado tampoco. Son momentos muy muy complicados para ti, nadie lo sabe mejor que tú, pero a la gente que te rodea y que te quiere, nos parte el alma verte de esa manera. Esto no es algo que se supere en dos días, ni mucho menos, pero estoy segurísimo de que poco a poco tu vida va a ir recobrando la normalidad. Si supieras la de horas y horas que tu hermana y yo hemos pasado hablando de como te veíamos... Has hecho un gran avance, y es verdad que aún quedan cosas por pulir, pero somos personas que vamos mejorando y aprendiendo de nuestras experiencias.  
Tres. Cómo somos personas, tenemos derecho a rectificar. O al menos yo lo considero así. Ago, metiste la pata conmigo hasta el fondo, sí, y casi me haces tirar la toalla, pero a raíz de mostrarte lo que yo sentía, te has puesto en mi lugar. Creo que esa riña nos ha ayudado a ambos. A mí, para desahogarme de una manera "racional". Porque, créeme si te digo que, un poco más, y hubiese estallado de una manera millones de veces más brusca. Y a ti, porque has conseguido ver las cosas de otra manera y conseguir quitarte esa espinita de encima. Has vuelto a ser feliz.- A esto último le pone una expresión confusa. Como si no entendiese.- Si, estás volviendo a ser feliz. Cada vez me cuesta menos ver ese brillo tan característico de tus ojos, te escucho reír la mitad del día, por lo menos, y cada dos por tres estás picándome. O no recuerdas cuando ayer me quitaste de plato dos cachos de carne y me tuviste corriendo detrás tuya por todo el comedor?

-Buah, no me di ni cuenta de todos esos detalles. - Si antes en su cara se podía ver desconcierto, ahora mostraba incredulidad.

-Claro ejemplo de que dejarse llevar, y hacer lo que el cuerpo te pide en ese momento, es muchísimo más fructífero que andar pensando lo que hacer, o bloquearse y no atender a las razones del resto, ¿No te parece?- No responde, simplemente repite el gesto que yo hice hace un rato. Me abraza, también con todas sus fuerzas. De su boca no sale nada durante el achuchón, simplemente lleva una de sus manos a mi pelo y lo remueve con ternura y energía a la vez.- Entonces, vamos a recapitular, - Digo en cuanto recobramos la compostura- Del punto uno, solo nos interesa que estás totalmente perdonado.  
Del dos, que sí, que la vida es muy puñetera. Cuando quiere te suelta un golpe bajo sin avisar, pero lo importante no es recuperarse intacto, si no aprendiendo de los errores, poco a poco.  
Lo importante del tres para mí sin duda es disfrutar. Disfrutar de lo malo, que siempre tiene su parte buena, por muy pequeña que sea. Disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, de los momentos rodeados de personas importantes, de esta gira y de nuestros catorce hermanos, que va a ser algo irrepetible e inolvidable. En general, disfrutar de lo que tú mismo consideres.  
Y aunque no hay punto cuatro, lo voy a poner ahora.  
A partir de todos esto, vamos viendo como va. Y cuando te sientas cómodo, preparado y cuándo te apetezca dar gran paso otra vez, yo voy a estar ahí. Así que no tengas prisa por nada, no te quiero presionar ni abrumar con todo esto. Cuando te notes con ganas, no tienes más que decírmelo. Vale?

-Gracias Rubio. Por comprenderme, por escucharme, por ayudarme. Por todo, absolutamente todo.- La cara de felicidad, y esa sonrisa que pinta su boca en este momento es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.- Ahora, si que estoy preparado. Después, de haberlo hablado todo con calma, me siento con fuerzas de volver a intentarlo. En realidad, nunca quería haberme distanciado, pero pensé que todo lo que estaba viviendo, iba a resquebrar nuestra relación. Al final, el no hablar las cosas ha sido peor.  
Si quieres, volvemos a intentarlo como si fuera desde el principio. Pero jugamos con la ventaja de conocernos mejor que a nosotros mismos.- Yo era quien no podía reaccionar después de tal discurso.- ¡Muchacho reacciona, que parece que te ha comido la lengua en gato!

\- Me parece fantástico. Pero tú... estás seguro? No quiero, que en ningún momento te sientas obligado a nada.- No quiero sonar repetitivo pero tampoco obligarlo a nada.

\- ¡Ay, mi niño! Tan seguro como de esto- Y sin previo aviso me tira sobre el sofá en el cual ambos estábamos sentados. Seguidamente se sienta encina mía, y poco a poco ( como vamos a continuar con nuestra relación) acerca sus labios a los míos. Son unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, pero en cuanto se produce el roce ya no hay vuelta atrás. Con delicadeza, abro mi boca invitándole a pasar, cosa que él acepta con mucho gusto. Antes de que nuestras lenguas entren en contacto, pasa su mano por mi cuello hasta parar en mi nuca, la deja ahí y empieza a acariciarme a la vez que nos damos un beso lento, cálido y tierno. Es un beso de bienvenida en toda regla, que grita " te he echado de menos".  
No cuento del tiempo que pasa. Más que nada, porque cuando besas a un dios del Olimpo, el tiempo se paraliza. Sólo sé, que cuando la necesidad de aire es imprescindible,nos separamos. Eso sí, sin apartar las miradas y escuchando múltiples jadeos que sale de nuestras bocas sin ton ni son.

-Te quiero.- Suelta Ago como puede- Te quiero mucho, rubio.

\- Y yo a ti, Ago.- Si las sonrisas que tenemos pintadas en este momento creciesen un poco más, se nos saldrían de la cara.

\- Prométeme que, a partir de ahora, siempre vamos a levantar esa mano con toda la fuerza que podamos. Luchando por aquellos que aún no han podido obtener su libertad, reclamando lo que les pertenece, y recordando a todas las personitas que tenemos los armarios reducidos a cenizas lo importante que es seguir así, libres, porque cualquier tipo de amor es válido.

\- Siempre.

Nos fundimos en un tercer abrazo, sabiendo con certeza, que todo quedaba solucionado. 

 

 

Con este último son 3 abrazos los que nos dimos aquella noche. Y ninguno sobra, porque cada uno tiene su razón...

 

Uno por el amor; entre nosotros y hacia el resto.

Otro por la libertad de escoger el camino que te de la gana, siempre y cuando respetes al de al lado

Y el último por la visibilidad, esa que hace tanta falta en el mundo egoísta y egocentrista en el cual vivimos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! 
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato de lo que pasó en el detrás del concierto de Valencia (obviamente todo inventado).
> 
> Pedir disculpas también por no actualizar "I need you, I love you" (que es una alternative universe de los pencos, que también escribo yo. Si queréis podéis ir a echarle un ojo, está en mi perfil de wattpad @Miss-Rainbow_ ), pero he estado en época de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo o estaba muy cansada para escribir. Y como ahora empieza el verano, os intentaré traer dos capítulos por semana. (El siguiente está para el sábado, como muy tarde )
> 
> Y eso es todo... <3 
> 
> #Repartidamor


End file.
